


Suave

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [154]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oversleeping, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Poe is managing his crush on Finn just fine, thank you, until he walks into the gym to see Finn doing shirtless pull-ups.Maybe he's managing it less fine than he thought.





	Suave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "accidentally sleeping in" from [this meme](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/165194385825/how-about-27-and-finn-x-poe)

Poe woke up and caught the time, then slung his arm over his face and groaned. He’d meant to be up and at the gym by now, if not actually finished with his workout. This was the last time he let Jessika talk him into drinking that late. 

He splashed a bit of water on his face and changed into his workout clothes, and headed down the corridor to the gym. He’d slept much later than he’d meant to, but he could still get a bit of a workout in before he had to start his shift.

He walked into the gym and stopped short.

Finn was on the pull-up bars. Without a shirt. 

Finn. Pull-ups. No shirt. 

Poe’s mouth went dry. 

Finn’s shoulders bunched with each movement, tight bundles of muscle contracting and relaxing in a rhythmic motion as he smoothly pulled himself to the top of the bar and then lowered back down. 

It was mesmerizing. Someone could have thrown one of the free weights through the mirror and Poe still wouldn’t have been able to look away. He didn’t know whether to be grateful that he’d accidentally slept in or curse himself for ending up here. He was already struggling to keep his crush on Finn down to a manageable level. This was all kinds of _not helping_ , because now Poe knew what Finn looked like without his shirt on, with his back moving like that, and—

Poe slammed down on those thoughts as fast as he could. They were friends. _Friends_ , which Finn had had precious little of before joining the Resistance. Poe refused to do anything to wreck that. 

Finn dropped to the ground and snagged a towel from the weight machine beside him, wiped it over his face, and turned to Poe with a bright grin. “Poe! How’s it going, man?” 

“Good,” Poe said faintly, and had to physically shake himself out of his brain fog. “Uh, how’s your back doing?” 

“Great!” Finn turned around and flexed. “I feel even stronger than I did before. I’m surprised. I didn’t think…” 

He trailed off and his shoulders slumped, and Poe wondered what would’ve happened to Finn if he’d had that kind of injury with the First Order. 

“It looks great, buddy,” Poe said quickly, in an effort to redirect the sudden heaviness in Finn’s stance, and then realized what he said. “I mean, you look great.” 

That was not _better._

Finn turned to him, eyes wide. “Really? You think so?” 

Poe’s neck felt so hot he was pretty sure he could reheat meals for the entire squad on the back of it. “I do. Yes. I think so.” 

Finn studied him with a slight frown, and Poe held out a brief, shining hope that Finn wouldn’t realize exactly what he meant. 

“I thought you were supposed to be more suave,” Finn said. 

Well, so much for that hope. Poe wanted to crawl into the ground. “My reputation might have been, uh, slightly exaggerated. Or really exaggerated, as the case may be.” 

People who didn’t know him thought he was suave. His squadron kept it quiet that he wasn’t, because they thought it was _hilarious_. He probably needed new friends, but Poe liked the ones he had, overall.

“That’s good,” Finn said. “Because I’m not suave. At all. And I kind of want to ask you to do something later, but I’m going to be really awkward doing it.”

Poe stood there, blinking, not quite able to parse what Finn was saying. It probably didn’t help that Finn was saying it while shirtless. “You want to do something? With me? Like a date kind of something?“    


Finn rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes darted away. "Yes. That’s…what I was hoping for, yes.”

Poe nodded. “Yes. Absolutely. I am there with you a hundred percent.” 

Finn stopped rubbing the back of his neck and brought his gaze back to Poe. “You are? Seriously?” 

“Seriously,” Poe said. “Whatever you want to do, I’m there for it. Here for it. Both.”

Finn _beamed_ at him, and Poe was pretty sure whatever was left of his brain dribbled straight out of his ears. He was gone. He was so gone, and they hadn’t even exchanged a time yet. 

“Great. I’ll, uh,” Finn gestured behind him, “come find you after your shift? And we’ll do something.” 

Poe wanted to kiss him, but that was probably a bit premature. He settled for smiling back as hard as he could. “Good. Great! I can’t wait.” 

Finn nodded, and his smile hadn’t dimmed at all. “I’ll see you later, then?” 

“Yeah, later,” Poe said, and watched Finn leave the gym before he remembered he _had_ come here to work out. 

Then he saw the time and cursed under his breath, because he was definitely going to be late for his shift. 

Even so, Poe could definitely say he’d never been so grateful for sleeping in.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
